


Jim Knows Better

by sun_dance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_dance/pseuds/sun_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say; if you can't stand the heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Knows Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverpitchfiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitchfiasco/gifts).



“You better not be tracking snow in,” Bones called out, stirring slowly at the stove. He nudged the temperature up just a hair, speeding up his stirring.

“I’m not,” Jim sniffed, shrugging out of his snow jacket. His nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold, his hands curled into fists. He stomped the snow off his boots, still standing by the front door. He toed off his snow shoes, traipsing into the kitchen still in his wool socks and miraculously dry sweat pants. His t-shirt is sticking to the small of his back, sweaty and clammy.

Jim slipped up behind his husband, placing his ice-cold hands flat against the small of his back.

Bones hissed in a breath, his hand jumping while he stirred. “Jesus, fuck.” He looked over his shoulder, spying Jim smirking into his shoulder. “Your hands are frozen, Jim, get off.”

Jim chuckled into the old t-shirt covering Bones’ torso, his hands sliding to settle on the cook’s hips. He spread his fingers for maximum heat transfer, loving the typical heat in Bones’ skin, magnified by Jim’s snow-frozen fingers. It felt like sticking his hands into fire, but in the best way possible.

“James Kirk, get your hands off.”

“Make me,” Jim teased, pinching a piece of Bones’ skin between his teeth. The nip was met with a growl, and Jim slid his hands forward, covering the man’s hip abductors. His hands weren’t in pain any longer, but they were still mighty cold.

“I can’t stop stirring this, or it’ll curdle. Just give me five more minutes, Jim.”

“But I don’t wanna wait,” Jim whined, his fingertips brushing against the waistband on Bones’ old sweats. The man squirmed, one side jerking forward while the other pulled back. He wriggled, trying to throw Jim’s hands off, but it was no use. Jim only slipped his fingertips further into his sweats, teasing the top of his pubic hair.

“Fuck,” Bones hissed, shoving the pan aside. He turned off the stove and spun around, glaring down at Jim. The younger man grinned innocently, his fingertips rubbing lightly at the base of Bones’ spine.

In a fluid movement, Bones crowded forward until Jim’s ass hit the counter of the kitchen island. He seized Jim’s wrists, placing both in one hand and holding them behind Jim’s back. Jim’s breath caught when Bones leaned forward, his mouth hovering just barely above Jim’s neck. He traced an invisible line from his collar bone to his ear, never touching, his breath landing hot on Jim’s skin.

Jim craned his head back, his body buzzing with anticipation for the hickey that Bones never gave. In fact, Jim realized, aside from keeping his hands behind his back, Bones wasn’t touching him at all. A soft whine bubbled up his throat, escaping without his consent.

“Bones,” Jim whimpered, his hips straining forward. Bones set his free hand on his hip, firmly pushing him back against the counter.

“Couldn’t wait,” Bones growled, his lips just barely touching Jim’s ear. “You couldn’t wait just a few fucking minutes.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim keened, pressing into Bones’ hand.

“You know better,” Bones hissed, biting Jim’s ear lobe just this side of too hard. Jim gasped, his thigh moving forward, seeking Bones’ groin. “Uh uh,” he growled, releasing Jim’s wrists. Jim’s hands slid to the edge of the counter, gripping it hard, while Bones slid to his knees.

With his right hand, he yanked Jim’s sweats down to bare the wide bone of Jim’s left hip, and suctioned his mouth just to the inside of it.

“Shit,” Jim hissed, bucking into his lover’s mouth; Bones tightened his grip, preventing him from moving. He inched Jim’s sweats down, bit by bit, leaving bruises with his lips and teeth and soothing the bruises with his tongue, before moving on. He had only just left one just above Jim’s bush, the bottom inch or two of his cock bared, when Jim let loose with another high-pitched whimper. “Please, Bones… I need… I need…”

“Don’t give a shit what you need,” Bones said, muffled by Jim’s flesh between his teeth.

“Please, Bones, just… Just a little, just touch me, _please_ ,” Jim whined, the words tumbling nonstop. Bones glanced up at him, locked eyes with him, and flicked his tongue against the base of his cock.

Jim let out a frustrated groan, his hips jerking into the man’s hands.

“Tell me you’re sorry,” Bones growled, mouthing at the base of his cock and the edge of the coarse hairs.

 _“Fuck_ , I,” Jim’s head fell back, his cock twitching. “I’m-m s-sorry, baby,” he whined, his hands gripping the counter so hard it hurt.

“For what?” Bones asked, but he slid Jim’s sweats down another inch or so, exposing more of his cock. There was a small wet spot growing from Jim’s weeping cock; Bones lapped at it, a broken sound clawing its way out of Jim’s throat. He closed his lips against the warm, hard flesh exposed above his waistband.

“For, for, for – I don’t knowww,” Jim groaned, his hands twitching away from the counter.

“Put those back,” Bones growled, grunting in approval when Jim did just that. “What are you sorry for?” He asked, looking up at Jim as he teased his fingertips against the man’s hips. He held him down with one hand, and used the other to slide through his pubes.

“For interrupting you in the kitchen!” Jim burst, his hips thrusting forward. Bones allowed it this time, his fingers sliding loosely around the base of his dick.

“And?”

“And?” Jim echoed, looking down at him with a pained expression. He squirmed, wanting more, more, more than just his finger and thumb moving less than half an inch back and forth.

Bones sighed, squeezing lightly. “What else are you sorry for?” He pulled Jim free, finally, sliding his closed lips across the tip. He pulled away, a string of precome leaving a visible strand between his lips and Jim’s head. Bones licked his lips, slowly, and Jim’s cock jumped in his hand. “Aren’t you sorry for your hands?”

“M-my hands?” Jim echoed again, and Bones’ patience withered. He squeezed again, his other hand moving from Jim’s hip to his balls.

“Yes, Jim,” he sighed, watching Jim squirm.

“Yeah,” Jim breathed, thrusting into the tight ring of Bones’ finger and thumb. “I’m sorry for that, too.”

Bones hummed with not-quite-approval, teasing Jim’s slit with the tip of his tongue. “Why are you sorry?” He asked, his voice unaffected, even though he was aching in his own sweats.

“Because they were cold,” Jim sobbed, and Bones waited for Jim to open his eyes before he took him in, all the way, even though he choked around Jim’s length.

“Oh, God,” Jim whined, staring down at Bones’ unmoving lips stretched around him. “Fuck.”

Bones turned his head back and forth, testing his limits, and finally pulled off with an audible pop. He wrapped a hand around Jim’s now spit-slick cock, looking sternly up at him. “Good boy, Jimmy,” he rumbled, occasionally collecting the precome from Jim’s slit. “So good,” he purred, speeding up his hand until Jim started thrusting into it. He stared at Jim’s stomach, watching the muscles flex under his shirt as he grew closer. “Come for me,” Bones whispered, and wrapped his mouth around Jim once more.

Jim swore under his breath, his hands moving into the soft hair on Bones’ head. The kneeling man nodded with approval, as well as he could, anyway. Jim tightened his grip on his hair, his thrusts becoming uneven. Bones stroked his balls, pressing lightly against his perineum.

It didn’t take long; with one final thrust, Jim held Bones in place, his head thrown back and lips parted as he spent himself against the back of his lover’s throat.

Bones didn’t move until he had to; he reached up, prying Jim’s hands gently from his hair, and eased off of his softening cock. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, sitting back on his heels, and looking altogether too pleased with himself.

Jim slid down to the floor, his knees giving out, and stared at his husband. Bones set his hands on his thighs, just below his hips, smirking back.

“I should break the rules more often,” Jim grinned at last, leaning forward away from the island. He crawled forward until he could wrap a hand around the back of Bones’ neck, pulling him forward so he could taste himself. “My turn,” he mumbled against his lips, pushing him back onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd make a note here. I know several of you are waiting for more on Keep Me Without Chains. I haven't given up on it, but even I get frustrated with them ;) So I need to vent and it comes out in the form of (often) porn, or angst, or something else entirely.
> 
> This is unedited.


End file.
